


BNHA x reader

by Goodperson666



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, bnha x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodperson666/pseuds/Goodperson666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Please send requests!

Hey guys!  
It’s Sage, so for my BNHA x reader chapter i wanted you guys to decide what i should write about!  
To get a request sent in please Email sagerose713@gmail.com  
I will try to read and write your requests!  
In your Email please write your username so i can tag you! 

Rules for requests  
———————————  
1\. Don’t spam my email  
2\. Please be patient  
3\. If i don't reply in 1-3 days please email me again.  
4\. NO funny shit should be emailed to me, i care about you guys and what you want to read!  
5\. DO NOT send me sexual stuff, or sign me up for anything.

Thanks guys! 

-Sage (GoodPerson666)


	2. REQUESTS NEEDED!

Please send me requests for chapters! 

Email me at   
Sagerose713@gmail.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please email me for requests and ill do my best to write them!   
> SageRose713@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> You can email me for requests at:  
> SageRose713@gmail.com
> 
> I will try to upload a new chapter each Friday!


End file.
